


Love Hurts

by TainaPrincess1493



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of hurt, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TainaPrincess1493/pseuds/TainaPrincess1493
Summary: Thanos destroyed the stones and took away whatever hope they’d had, and an old compass takes away what little joy was left.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything. And the one shot was inspired because of a picture posted on Facebook.
> 
> This is a very, very short one shot. I might try to write a part 2 just to fix them up, but for right now I just wanted to hurt a little. Hope you guys forgive me for this, and that it’s not absolutely terrible.

He was looking at it again, the look he gave the stupid compass pierced her heart. It was times like these when she realized he’d never get over her. Peggy would always be in his heart, and she was just fooling herself into thinking they’d ever get past the friends with benefit stage. At least she wasn’t naked, she mused, when she came to this realization. And it hurt, a lot more than she thought it might. Her agitation had to have shown on her face because Steve frowned before moving closer.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” but her voice sounded choked to her own ears, and she knew he was bound to pick up on it.

And sure enough, his frown deepened, “What’s going on?”

She shook her head, wishing he’d just leave it alone, but knowing he wouldn’t, “It just hurts.”

“What?” He asked, bewildered, eyes roaming over her body, no doubt looking for a nonexistent wound.

“I’m not injured,” she tells him softly, watching as his eyes loose the slight panic they’d alighted with.

“Then what?”

“It just hurts to see how you look at her, and it isn’t even really her,” she scoffs, hating that her voice sounds bitter. “I’ll never be able to compete with a ghost, Steve.”

Her eyes fill with tears, which she refuses to let fall.

“Nat,” he starts softly, his hand reaching for her own.

“Don’t,” she cuts him off and moves away from his touch, “just don’t.” And just like that, she walks away. She turns away from him, from the only man to have won her heart.


End file.
